Dewdrops and petals
by Angel of the night
Summary: MIMOE ALERT! This is another bad one. I may not write any more because my last fic wasn't really good*frowns* so if I think that this one is another failure, I'm giving up. this is another world though, so PLEASE R


**__**

Dewdrops and Petals

By Angel of the Night, AKA Zaheela AKA Mel-chan

Leafmon: Mel-chan, What are you doing?

Mel-chan: Passing out the scripts....

Bukamon: Oh

Leafmon: ... Does that mean we have a part?

Mel-chan: Your helping me open it....

Leafmon: Oh

Bukamon: Here they come. Why does Joe-san's face look red?

Mel-chan: Uh oh....

Joe: I AM NOT WEARING THIS! It's Indecent, there's no shirt! Only a fake tail... *ZAP*??? :: Joe looks down:: !!!!! I HAVE A FISH TAIL!

Mimi: It's better then what she did to me... SHE GAVE ME BUTTERFLY WINGS! ::Grumbles and leaves::

Mel-chan: ::yells after Mimi:: It's not THAT bad! It'll look nicely with your costume. As for you Joe, NOW you don't need the costume.

Joe: can I AT LEAST have a shirt?

Matt: Only if me, TK, Ken, Davis, Tai, Izzy get one. Cody's the only one who gets one.

Mel-chan: Who said he got one? You're 4 Years older in this story!

Cody: *is mumbling in the corner about having to be zapped to 13*

Mel-chan: ::Yells to Cody:: Your CUTE this way!

Izzy: and we're not?

Mel-chan: Izzy-san, there are about 200 raving fans that are happy to see you with no shirt, though a few people would like it if you didn't have a tail either. *Izzy blushes*

Matt: Great.

Mel-chan: Lets just get on with the story! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!

::Mel-chan pushes all of them except Leafmon and Bukamon out of her room and onto the set. They land in a crumpled group::

Izzy: Get off my tail!

Matt: Who's on my tail?

Joe: Get off before my glasses fall off!

Cody: OoOoOo...... look at the pretty Biyomons!

::Tai, Ken, Davis, and TK walk by shaking their heads. Suddenly a bulldozer comes in and pushes all the guys into a pool of water::

Joe: ACK! Huh? I can breath?

Matt: Weird.

Izzy: This is physically impossible unless Mel-chan turned us into humanoid fish ::Ponders while the others sweatdrop::

Mel-chan: Lights... Camera... ACTION!

Okay... here is where the story begins...

Narrator (we'll call him N for now): Once upon a time, there were 2 kingdoms, One was beneath the sea, and the other was of the vast fields of flowers. They were at war with each other, but the fate of 2 shall decide the battle's end...

~Fade to bottom of sea, Joe is in a HUGE library, reading~

N: Here we see the Young prince, Joe, actively studying for the day he would become king. At the age 20, in spirit years. In Human years he's 20000! Anyway, he was already known for his great talents, though he hates the idea of getting married to someone. ::Mel-chan fires the narrator and decides to do the story in another angle::

"Hey Joe!" Izzy yelled, as he swam down the hall to the room where Joe was reading. Placing down his Mega laptop ::Izzy is mentally drooling because of this model, and is silently thanking Mel-chan::

"Huh? Izzy? What sup?" Joe said, tiredly as he closed his anatomy book. Did I mention Joe was also a doctor? Matt and Tai came in, arguing and yelling, Davis and TK following.

"NO MORE SOCCER?!? ARE YOU NUTS?" Tai yelled as he glared at Matt. You could sweat the water heated up from that glare.

"You broke the 35th vase! It's fair enough!" Matt replied, ice forming in the water from His glare.

"Who'd think that are still arguing? It's been going on for say... 12 hours?" Davis whispered to TK, who nodded. ::Davis is a not enemy with TK because Davis stopped liking Kari and is dating another girl.... No idea who::

"That's it, I'm going elsewhere!" Joe yelled as he swam out of the library, leaving all of them staring.

Mimi sighed as she leaned on her Puff pillow, bored out of her mind. Sighing she glanced at the sunset outside as she stood up. Flying outside, she landed near the Sun Lily, which kept the sea from crashing into their lands. Lillymon, her protector sighed.

"Beautiful sunset, even though it brings us great sadness..." Lillymon said a tearful look in her eyes. Mimi looked up at her protector as she sat on the natural stone dock on which the lily grew.

"A Long time ago, both this and the water kingdom were allies. We lived peacefully, our plants surviving on the fresh waters of the oceans." Lillymon began.

"But aren't the Oceans full of deadly seawater?" Mimi asked, as she stared down in the deep calming waves.

"It used to be fresh water, but a monster named Apocolymon formed distrust between the bonds and caused a Great War. Many people died and perished in that war. In an attempt to stop it, the Lord Titan poured millions of tons of salt into the oceans, knowing that we would die if we even drink one drop of the salty water. Ever since then, we have kept apart, the Sun Lily stopping the sea from engulfing our kingdom." Lillymon said, opening her eyes.

"How sad..." Mimi muttered when suddenly Zudomon crawled out of the sea a few miles away. Sneaking over, Mimi peaked through the grasses, only to see the most handsome guy she ever saw. His Dark Navy hair turned silver tinted in the moonlight, his face calm and sincere. His Body was like a, well, a god's. And his tail... His tail? ::Movie stops::

Mimi: HE HAS A TAIL????

Mel-chan: Well, he IS playing a sea prince...

Mimi: But... LOOK AT IT *picks up the serpent/fish tail, knocking Joe to the floor*

Joe: Oh gee. Thanks for your support.

Zudomon: Why couldn't I be a Marine Angemon?

Lillymon: Or why not a Rosemon?

Mel-chan: You'd be too small and dorky looking Zudomon, plus is looks better. And Rosemon's outfit is a LITTLE revealing; this is for kids ya know!

Zudomon & Lillymon: Oh.... Okay. ::the digimon leave::

Mel-chan: Roll camera!

**__**

ANYWAY, Mimi stopped when she saw the tail.

"A water spirit! I'll drive him away!" Lillymon muttered, powering up her attack.

"No, wait, I wonder what they're doing here." Mimi hushed her guardian to listen to the mysterious water spirit.

"Beautiful, Is it always like this up on the surface?" Joe asked Zudomon, his long time friend.

"Yes, the moon is always shining like this, and when it isn't, the stars are." Zudomon replied, staring at the stars.

"I envy the people whom like up here. The ocean gets so boring at times. Just like my father." Joe muttered, sighing.

"Still trying to get you to marry?" Zudomon raised a questioning eyebrow.

"This time the Princess Mineria of the Ice kingdom. Pretty, nice, dense as a rock." Joe muttered.

"Yeah. I guess. Why don't you ever marry one of them to get it over with?" Zudomon asked, laying down in the sand, looking at the prince, who had slid off his shell to sit on the sand.

"I never find the right one. Their either dumb or just out to get their hands on the kingdom." Joe answered, a tone of arrogance in his voice. Mimi blinked and continued to listen.

"They're never the one who I can love and trust. I know I should pick one, but they'd just betray me, like she did a long time ago." Joe sighed as the crystal on his neck began to glow, the feelings of darkness making it glow with power. Zudomon suddenly covered Joe as the flower cannon attack hit his shell.

"Lillymon!" Mimi yelled at her guardian.

"Sorry, the power got to powerful for me to hold onto!" Lillymon said, blushing. Glaring Zudomon moved to attack, Only to have Joe stop him. Mimi blinked and stood face to face to Joe, who promptly tried to get away and fell flat on his face. Mimi laughed as Joe scrambled up trying to look from his glasses, only to find that they were put on his face.

"Hi! I'm Mimi!" Mimi beamed as she looked at Joe.

"I-I'm Joe..." Joe squeaked as he tried to get away, only to fall on his face again. Mimi began to laugh when suddenly the sounds of guards alarmed them. Joe dove into the water as Zudomon followed. Mimi stood there, watching Joe Swim away, a odd feeling in her heart.

"Joe? Joe.... JOE!" Matt yelled as he finally got Joe out of his daze. Blinking Joe blinked and stared at his friend.

"Is there something wrong? You've been spacing out for 5 days!" Matt grumbled as Joe continued to swim slowly.

"Do you have a crush on someone? A Maid? A servant?" Tai inquired, swimming lazy circles around Joe. Everyone groaned until Matt grabbed Tai and dragged him down. Izzy sighed when he looked at where Joe was. Well, was a second ago. Izzy saw a faint trail of bubbles leaving and he and the others nodded and swam off after Joe.

Joe swam determinedly to the surface.

"I can't help myself that... I fell in love with the enemy.

"Mimi? What's wrong?" Sora questioned, sitting down next to Mimi. Mimi snapped out of her daze and put on a fake smile.

"Nothing wrong! I'm going for a walk!" Mimi got up and left, Leaving a very confused Kari, Yolei, and Sora behind.

"Wonder what's with her... Maybe she found a boyfriend!" Kari piped up after a few seconds of silence.

"No WAY! I have GOTTA See this!" Yolei said scrambling up and chasing after Mimi, Kari and Sora following.

Mimi sighed as she gazed at the sea, so calm, so peaceful. Suddenly a splash in the water brought Mimi's attention to the calm, yet surprised face of the merman she saw before.

"Your Him!" Mimi stuttered as she smiled at him. Joe promptly blushed when a ill wind blew some of the dreaded pollen in their direction. Joe Bit down a scream and clutched the ground, trying to block out the pain, until Mimi suddenly stood in the way to block the pollen.

"Thanks......" Joe said solemnly as the affects of the pollen wore off. Mimi smiled and sat down next to him.

Hours later, Mimi smiled at Joe as he stared at the stars. Suddenly a splash from the waters and the rustle from the grass brought their attention to their guardians. Zudomon smiled at the oddly paired couple when another gust of wind brought the pollen into their path. This time, Joe could not help but let out a yelp. Mimi tried to block the pollen, but come still got onto Joe, who winced. Finally the wind died down, leaving a very weak Joe.

"If only the pollen wasn't here....." Mimi sighed as she laid Joe's head in her lap. Zudomon sighed as he sat down.

"I heard of a place where that was possible." He muttered under his breath.

"Where? Tell me! Please!" Mimi begged Zudomon, who simply pointed at the water.

"See that? Look at the reflection and at the lily itself." Lillymon pointing at the reflection. The water reflected the lily perfectly and drops of dew sparkled the Lily's petals.

"I heard that on a Lunar Eclipse, the Lily gives off something along the lines of a dandelion puff which float to a special place where lovers live forever together." Lillymon said, sparkles in her eyes.

"That's tomorrow! Joe? Please come! PLEASE?" Mimi begged. Joe Smiles and nodded, kissing her on the forehead.

Elsewhere..... Yolei and the others ran off to tell the Flora queen of this while Matt and the others went to tell Joe's father, King titan.

Mimi skipped happily when suddenly Sora stopped her.

"Your going to meet that water prince of yours aren't you?" She demanded.

"How How do you know?" Mimi said, stepping back.

"We followed you last night..." Kari said.

"Don't go near him!" Yolei piped up.

"You Don't understand!" Mimi cried as she ran off to the shoreline. She waited for hours, and hours, till the eclipse began. As the puffs flew away, she began to cry when suddenly a crystal like material began to surround her.

"No! JOE! JOEEEEEEE!" Mimi cried as it finally surrounded her.

Joe sat in his cell, his eyes red. A clinking was heard and he looked up to see Izzy there, and at that, he turned away. But before he knew it, Izzy pulled him up and began to lead the way.

"Izzy? Why?" Joe asked as they passed through hallways.

"Because, now go!" Izzy said with a shove as Joe swam away.

Joe stepped onto the surface, seeing a bright light to the north. Swimming toward it, he began to yell as the pollen attacked him. Forcing himself on, Joe reached to where the Lily was, the crystal casket around Mimi cracking. She emerged, fully bathed in the sunlight. Joe smiled and forced himself forward.

"Mimi!" Joe cried, causing her to turn.

"Joe! No! Stay back or you'll die!" Mimi yelled, trying to reach him, but as she grew nearer the weaker Joe became.

"It was worth it all... Mimi... I love....." And Joe went limp. Mimi began to cry as she walked toward his limp body. Ignoring the stinging pain of the Salty Sea, Mimi picked him up and waded after.

"Since You died because of the light of my world, I'll die in yours..." and with that Mimi dove under the water. Rose began to cry as her only daughter surrendered herself to the sea. Titan rose up then, the bodies of Joe and Mimi in his massive hand.

"Our war brought on the death of our children. Let them live where they wanted to... in the place called Earth. Zudomon, will you protect them in that world?" Titan asked, his voice booming.

"I shall, till the day I die..." Zudomon replied, shining in light.

"And I shall protect them as well." Lillymon said, looking toward the Flower Queen.

"Then go, and protect them... and their love..." Titan boomed, Zudomon and Lillymon disappearing in a flash of light. Joe and Mimi began to float higher and higher into the sky. Rose sobbed as she lost sight of them, only to face Titan. He shook his head and turned, only to find that Matt, Tai, TK, Cody, and Izzy had nearly killed themselves in traveling there.

"Protect them there... and be happy..." Titan said, the dew drops on the lily dropping on each of their bodies, making them disappear one by one. Tai looked up to see Sora's worried face and he smiled, letting the light take him away. Groaning, TK and Izzy opened their eyes, only to find that Kari and Yolei had gripped their hands, taking them with them. Sora turned to Rose, who smiled. Taking a red rose, she handed it to Sora.

"Give this to my daughter, and let them rest in peace." Rose said gently as Sora nodded, to be carried away by the light.

On earth. Sora, only 1 smiled as Mimi was held in her arms. Grabbing one of the roses her father had brought with them, she handed it to Mimi, who grabbed it in her hands, giggling. Somewhere else Joe looked up from the fish tank and smiled as the fish began to swim around his hands.


End file.
